Bodhi Rook
Bodhi Rook is a member of the main cast of Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. A former junior officer in the Galactic Empire's navy, he was disgruntled with his fated assignment and became increasingly disagreeable with Imperial policies, eventually opting to defect to the Rebel Alliance. He was portrayed by Riz Ahmed. History Bodhi defected from the Empire after being contacted by Galen Erso, a top Imperial scientist who entrusted him with a message regarding the Emperor's latest superweapon project. Bodhi then traveled to his homeworld Jedha where a freedom fighter known as Saw Gerrera was hiding. Although he found Gerrera, the rebel was initially distrustful of Rook's motives, believing the message was meant to lure him into a trap. In an attempt to discover if Rook was being truthful or not, Gerrera subjected him to a torturous experience involving a creature that could sense if he was telling the truth, at the cost of a temporary loss of Rook's sanity. Some time later, Bodhi would encounter Cassian Andor and Jyn Erso when they were taken prisoner by Saw's men. After regaining his composure with help from Cassian, Bodhi gave Galen's message to Jyn which explained the nature of the Death Star and revealed that the battlestation possessed a key weakness. To exploit this weakness, the Alliance would need the station schematics, and so Jyn convinced Saw to release her and her friends. The group escaped aboard their ship just in time as the Death Star had fired its superlaser upon Jedha's Holy City, obliterating the entire city and all surrounding terrain for several miles. The group then traveled to the Imperial flight station on Eadu. There, Jyn hoped to rescue her father Galen, but Cassian was planning on assassinating him. Jyn followed Cassian in an attempt to stop him and the two were caught up in the Rebel Alliance's raid on the Eadu flight station. Bodhi and his companions managed to find an Imperial cargo shuttle and used it to save Jyn and Cassian from being killed by stormtroopers. The rebels then fled offworld to the rebel base on Yavin 4. Bodhi attended a meeting of the Alliance High Command to discuss the threat posed by the Death Star. Bodhi also listened to Jyn's impassioned speech urging the rebels not to give up. Later, he accompanied Cassian, Jyn, K-2SO, Chirrut, and Baze along with several Rebel Marines on an unsanctioned mission to steal the Death Star plans from the Imperial security complex on the planet Scarif. For that mission, the rebels used the Imperial cargo shuttle they had stolen on Eadu. Rook and K-2SO served as the team's pilot. When the Alliance air traffic control requested their call sign, Rook replied Rogue One but was told there was no such unit. K-2S0 then responded that there was one now and took the ship into space. After arriving above Scarif, Rook and his Rogue One comrades found the planet enveloped by a deflector shield generated by a Shield Gate. Scarif was also defended by two Imperial Star Destroyers. Rook notified gate control and requested a landing pad. Since their arrival was not scheduled, Rook told the gate officer that they had been rerouted from Eadu and ordered K-2SO to transmit the clearance codes. After the Imperials accepted their clearance code, the rebels landed their shuttle at the Imperial security complex's landing pad 9. When an Imperial inspection crew consisting of an officer, technician, and two stormtroopers boarded the cargo shuttle, Bodhi and K-2SO greeted them. They led them down into the cargo bay where they were taken out by the other rebels. While Cassian, Jyn, and K-2SO infiltrated the security complex in order to reach the data vault and steal the plans, Rook remained aboard the cargo ship to stay in contact with the Rebel Alliance command on Yavin 4. Baze, Chirrut, and the Rebel Marines then staged a diversionary attack to draw the base's garrison away from the data vault. Death During the Battle of Scarif, Rook contacted Admiral Raddus's fleet to tell them that they needed to destroy the Shield Gate in order to transmit the Death Star plans to them. During the battle, a shoretrooper threw a grenade at the cargo hold of the ship, near where Rook was at a console, and thus killed him instantly. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Anthology Series Category:Rogue One Category:Heroes Category:Heroic Deaths Category:Humans Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Died In Battle Category:Death by Explosion